


Run the Day

by Britt_pknapp



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Food Truck, Awkward Pining Steve Rogers, Bucky Owns and Operates a Food Truck, Bucky has a metal arm, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Chef Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Food, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Thirsty Steve, UST, Until it's resolved, i am sorry about this, puns, so many terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: Steve had a lot of things to adjust to this new world. He liked running every morning around the city he'd grown up in. It was a good way to see the changes while running fast enough that if it was too much he could just, keep running and keep it behind him.Of all the changes, there were a few Steve was actually enjoying without longing for his time. And that, was mostly the food. Growing up on boiled potatoes and getting to eat french fries? Yeah, like Steve was going to complain about that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 104
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to all my cheerleaders (you know who you are). I appreciate the time you spent reading things for me and encouraging me to finish something instead of starting something new.
> 
> And in this fic, we give extra love to [Stacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanna_seeyou_undoit/pseuds/gentleau) for her guidance in catching some of my really weird typos. Any errors that remain are my own.

Steve had a lot of things to adjust to this new world. He liked running every morning around the city he'd grown up in. It was a good way to see the changes while running fast enough that if it was too much he could just, keep running and keep it behind him. 

Of all the changes, there were a few Steve was actually enjoying without longing for his time. And that, was mostly the food. Growing up on boiled potatoes and getting to eat french fries? Yeah, like Steve was going to complain about that. 

There were so many choices now too. Sam Wilson had introduced Steve to 'take out' and all the options thereof. And to date, Steve had eaten at just about every restaurant in a regular human's walking distance. 

Except one. 

It was a food truck and it was frequently parked across the street from Stark Tower around lunch time. Steve made excuses for not going, always something, but never the real truth. 

"How about we go to Buck in the Day?" Sam asked after their run, breathing heavily as he hunched over. "Reviews say the guy who cooks there makes like old school burgers. You'd probably like it." 

Steve felt like he could swallow his own tongue. "I, uh, food shouldn't be made on a truck, that's disgusting," he said, hoping Sam didn't try to force the issue. The truth was that Steve had seen the fella that worked the truck a few times, in and outside the truck, and Steve had very much liked what he'd seen. 

The man was tall and Steve figured maybe an inch or two shorter than he was. He looked fit too, even through the zip hoodie he was almost always wearing. On one memorable occasion, Steve had seen him bend down to haul a box into the truck. He's never seen an ass that fantastic since Peggy Carter. 

That wasn't even mentioning the man's face. His jaw was cut, hidden just behind a dusting of scruff and high cheekbones which drew attention to the pale blue, almost grey eyes with the cute crinkles in the corners whenever he smiled. 

And what a smile it was. The man's whole face lit up when he smiled. All white teeth and pink lips and a charming little dimple on his chin. 

His hair was gorgeous too, long, probably down to his shoulders, but every time Steve had seen him, the soft brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. He kind of wanted to run his fingers through it. 

So, yeah. The real reason Steve had avoided eating at Buck in the Day had everything to do with the crush he had on the cook and the fact that Steve had absolutely no idea what to do with that. It wasn't like he'd grown up in a time where it was allowed for a man to fancy another (not that Steve had never looked before, he's always found people attractive regardless of gender). Besides, he'd never really known what to do at all with people he fancied. The only person he'd ever really had the guts to go after was Peggy, and look how that ended. 

"Come on man," Sam said, nudging Steve with his elbow. "Gourmet food trucks are a thing these days man. They've got burgers, you like burgers." 

"But, it's a truck," Steve complained weakly. He felt silly really. He just, god. He wasn't sure he could formulate words in front of the Buck in the Day fella. 

"If you don't like it, we won't come back," Sam continued, giving Steve a weird look. "But I want to try it. He does burger specials, that's cool right?" 

Steve just nodded, letting Sam drag him towards the truck. 

"Hey, I'll be right with you guys," the man said, carrying a box into the truck with a bright smile towards Steve and Sam. Steve wanted to see more of that smile. The man came to the window and leaned out, pale gaze sparkling. "Don't think I've seen you guys here before. First time?" 

"That it is," Sam said with a smile. "Steve here is old-fashioned and was nervous about the truck thing." 

"Old-fashioned huh?" The man, 'Bucky' according to his name plate. "Well, I've got three burgers on the menu today. The staples, Plain James Burger and the Say Cheese Burger, which are your standard hamburger and cheeseburger respectively. Both come with lettuce, tomato, pickles and onion and whatever condiments you want. And the special of the day is the Onion-tended Throwback Burger." 

"Onion-tended Throwback Burger?" Steve echoed, interested more than he thought he would be. Tony Stark frequently called Steve a 'throwback'. "What's that?" 

Bucky smiled. "It's a play on the fried onion burger," he said with a grin. "My great granddad used to make them in the Depression. But instead of just mashing the onions in the burger, I grind them together actually, so the burger is like, half burger half onion and it comes with or without cheese. It's topped with caramelised onions, so that's extra onions, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and today, I've got a smoked paprika aioli that I recommend to go with it." 

Steve felt his chest tighten. His ma had read about fried onion burgers. The burgers had been from Oklahoma, but after reading about them in the paper or wherever, Steve's ma had started to use onions to supplement a lack of meat. 

"I'll have that, with the aioli you recommend," Steve said, feeling nostalgia overwhelm his memories. 

"Did you want to make that a meal? That's adding fries and a drink. And what about for you?" Bucky asked, jotting down Steve's order on his ticket book. 

"I'll try the same actually, and yeah, I think we'll both do meals," Sam said, nodding. "Water for me, Steve?" 

"Uh, water yeah, thanks," Steve said, unable to take his eyes away from Bucky as the man turned to start preparing their food. 

"Alright, that's twenty dollars gentlemen," Bucky said, turning back to them. He leaned out the window again, a few strands of brown hair had fallen from his bun and framed his face. 

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed over some money. "Thanks, it'll be right up," Bucky said, taking the money and disappearing back in the truck. 

"Alright Rogers, what's actually in a fried onion burger? I'm pretty sure I zoned out on the terrible puns," Sam said with a shrug. 

"It's an old thing, Depression era stuff," Steve explained, shifting slightly as he tried to subtly peer over the window. "It was just a way to stretch things. Beef was expensive, onions, not so much. Sounds like he puts them together like real meat though. Might be good." 

Steve wasn't trying to get a glimpse of Bucky through the window or anything. No. Steve's toes were just cramping, that's all. Yeah. His shifting just had the pleasant side effect of giving him a decent view of Bucky's shoulders as he worked. They were broad and looked strong. Steve was so distracted by Bucky. 

"Steve, you in there?" Sam asked, nudging Steve's arm with his own. Steve started, blinking rapidly as he made himself focus again. "Lost in thought? This something you had as a kid?" 

"Yeah, my ma read about them once," Steve said, smiling wistfully at the memory. "She made them when money was extra tight. Meat was expensive, onions were cheap. I can't believe he's making them…" 

"Order for Steve," Bucky said, appearing in the window, leaning out the window with the two food orders in his hand. Steve's mouth watered at the smell. God it smelled just like his ma used to make, or well, what he imagined it smelling like. Steve's nose hadn't worked right after he'd broken it. The serum had fixed that. 

Sam grabbed their food and handed one of the baskets to Steve before biting into his burger. "Holy shit, that's actually stupid good," he exclaimed, taking another bite. 

"I'm glad you like it," Bucky said, still in the window and smiling at them. "I do a throwback Thursday every week if you like the old-school vibe. I tend to follow my great granddad's recipes with my own flair, sometimes I go a bit rogue, but I do try to keep my throwbacks even closer." 

Steve took a bite now. And immediately his taste buds exploded with a familiar, yet unique flavour. It wasn't exactly like his ma made. It was easier to eat for one, with the onion ground down it didn't have the strange insect legs of onions. The burger was juicy, and the sauce was smoky and sweet at the same time. 

"Oh my god," Steve whispered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "This is the best burger I've ever eaten." 

"Not bad for a truck burger then?" Bucky asked, grey eyes sparkling at Steve. "Hopefully I'll see you around." 

Bucky ducked back into the truck and Steve's eyes followed him until the dim light in the truck caused him to disappear. He idly returned to the incredible burger, trying to savour every damn bite. 

Steve and Sam started walking towards the Avengers Tower, neither making conversation in favour of eating. Steve was having a hard time getting over the fact that this was actually something he'd eaten growing up, and that it tasted so much better than he remembered. No offence to his own Ma, of course. 

"So, I take it you liked the truck burger?" Sam asked after they settled in the Avengers Commons with what was left of their food. "You look like you're about to cry man." 

"It's like, what I had when I was younger, but so much better," Steve admitted, munching idly at the fries. "I am going back every day." 

Sam made a face at Steve's declaration. "That's all you Cap," the man informed him. "I work out, but not enough to eat one of these things everyday. I ain't no super soldier." 

Steve snorted a laugh. He didn't blame Sam for that. Steve didn't worry about things like his weight with the way his metabolism worked, he had to eat large quantities of food just keep himself upright. But Sam wasn't enhanced, and followed all the standard rules of people. 

"Alright fair," Steve allowed, still laughing softly. "I'll go for my mid afternoon lunch without you then. Unless you wanna come." 

Sam just rolled his eyes and stole a fry from Steve's basket. "I will let you know man," he said, chuckling softly. "And I will admit, for being half-burger half-onion, this might be the best damn burger I've ever eaten. The food truck guy knows what he's doing." 

"Yeah, he does," Steve agreed, feeling wistful for the nostalgia for a moment. "Alright, we've got a meeting to get to." 

The pair tossed the paper baskets and headed to the meeting room for the weekly State of the Avengers meeting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I'm publishing on Sunday, not the originally promised Monday. Well. It's easier for me to do Sundays, as I don't work on Sundays. So Sundays are the new publishing days.

Steve didn't get a chance to go back the next day, but Saturday, he managed to find himself standing in the short line before the truck. The truck was parked near Central Park today, good for fresh air, Steve figured. He eyed the menu, particularly the Burger of the Day. He had no idea what a 'Banh, James Banh Mi Burger' was, or even what it was a reference to. 

He'd noticed that the last time he was here. All of the menu items had cute names, puns and reference puns. Steve didn't get all the references (okay, he really only got 'Plain James', even if he had no idea why it was James and not Jane). 

He shifted a bit. There were more people here than the first time Steve had been. He had his baseball cap on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes, but honestly, with a group waiting in line over this many, well, Steve wasn't an idiot. He knew his disguise only helped with people in passing. 

Still, he really wanted another of Bucky's burgers, and Steve was willing to chance being recognised to get one. 

Steve glanced at the truck, hoping to get a look at Bucky. The man wasn't working alone today. Standing outside the truck with Bucky's order pad and a pen, was a woman. Steve felt his heart clench. This must be Bucky's girlfriend or wife or something. She was gorgeous too, with dark, wavy hair and nice figure. 

Figures that the first person since Peggy Carter that Steve found himself attracted to would already be in a relationship. Someone that looked as good as Bucky and cooked as well as he did wouldn't stay single for long… 

The line moved quicker than Steve thought it would though, and soon enough he was next, standing before Bucky's beautiful girlfriend. She had pretty eyes too, light blue like the sky, a shade halfway between Steve and Bucky's. She wore a name plate like Bucky's, except hers read 'Becca'. 

"What can I get for you?" Becca asked him, pen poised to write down his order. Steve swallowed, blinking rapidly. He still had no idea what the Burger of the Day was supposed to be. Honestly, he'd been hoping for another one of those fried onion burgers. It tasted like home, but better, and he just wanted another taste of it. 

"Hey, Steve right?" Bucky's voice called, his face appearing in the truck's window. "You came back. Liked the onion burger I take it?" Steve's cheeks flushed pink and he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"I, yeah, it was the best thing I've eaten in a long time," Steve admitted, feeling his cheeks heat further. It was truly the best thing he'd ever eaten, but he didn't want to seem  _ too  _ enthusiastic. "I was, sorta hoping to get another honestly…" 

Bucky's smile was breathtaking, the way his teeth flashed and the corners of his eyes crinkled in joy. "Usually, it's just me, so I keep the menu tight, you know?" he said, grey-blue eyes sparkling at Steve. "Becs, write him up for the Burger of the Day. And Steve, if you don't like it, I'll make you something else, but I think you will." 

"I don't even know what it is," Steve protested weakly, knowing that he'd undoubtedly cave under Bucky's amused gaze. Becca was already handing Bucky the order ticket anyway. Bucky gave him a wink before disappearing into the truck. 

"So, you must have made an impression," Becca said, making casual conversation after taking Steve's money. Steve was the last one in the line, and he and Bucky's gorgeous girlfriend were the only two outside the truck now. "Bucky doesn't usually remember customers, especially first-timers." 

"Oh, um, I didn't really do anything," Steve said, shifting his weight and feeling awkward. He didn't really want to make small talk with the woman that had Bucky's heart. Steve wasn't jealous, or at least, he had no right to be. He didn't know Bucky at all. He was just charmed by his appearance, his smile, and his food. Steve would get over his crush eventually. 

Becca just smiled at him, bright and open. It was a lot like the way Bucky smiled, like she wore her heart on her sleeve like her boyfriend did. They were perfect for each other, of course they were… 

"Please, I know Bucky," she said, looking Steve up and down. And yeah, Steve felt even more awkward as Bucky's significant other checked him out. "He doesn't remember people as well as he should, and yet, he remembers you. Although, I can probably imagine why." 

That sounded flirty. God, Steve felt dirty. Bucky was  _ right _ there and his girlfriend was flirting with  _ Steve? _ "God, Becs, don't scare him away," Bucky's voice chastised, appearing in the window with a basket of food. "And watch the truck, I'm taking lunch, because I want to see Steve's reaction to this masterpiece." 

Bucky disappeared again, coming out of the truck and smiling at Steve. He was dressed casually in a pair of tight jeans that drew Steve's attention to some of the best thighs Steve had ever had the pleasure of seeing, even through the denim. His usual t-shirt was snug too, clinging to lean, toned muscles with the truck's logo emblazoned across his chest. He wasn't wearing his zip hoodie today, allowing Steve a mostly unobstructed view of the breadth of Bucky's shoulders.

The thing that caught Steve's eye most though was the metal plates making up his left arm. The metal caught the light as Bucky's arm moved, reaching out to offer the basket of food to Steve. "One Banh, James Banh Mi Burger for you," Bucky said, doing a poor English accent when he said the name of the burger. 

"I still have no idea what that is, but it smells delicious," Steve said, taking the offered food. "Did you, want to find some place to sit?" He couldn't help but feel awkward, like he was asking Bucky on a date in front of his girlfriend. Which, he wasn't  _ technically,  _ but if the opportunity presented itself, Steve wasn't sure he could resist it. 

Bucky just laughed, eyes nearly closing with the soft sound. "Come on, I know a great bench," he said, leading Steve towards a bench in the shade. The two settled side by side, shoulders brushing lightly. "This, is just a Banh Mi Burger, I just like to give them fun names. And tend to do that when I've had a bit too much to drink." 

"What's a Banh Mi Burger?" Steve asked, looking at the burger with apprehension. He's never seen a burger like this before. The burger was topped with all kinds of vegetables and on what seemed to be regular bread. "I thought you only cooked your great grandfather's recipes?" 

"I never said that exactly," Bucky said with a bright smile. "I do cook variations on his recipes though, that is accurate. The burger is cooked by his recipe, but I have my own flare. This is like, a banh mi sandwich, but as a burger. It's Vietnamese, and you'll like it, I know it. Just eat it." 

Steve made a face, but picked up the burger with a suspicious look. "I feel like I should actually introduce myself, even though you already know my name," he said, and yeah, he was stalling a bit. Steve pulled his sunglasses off so he could make proper eye contact with Bucky. "And I already know yours. Seems like the right thing to do though. Steve Rogers." 

He set the burger back down, dusting his hands on his pants and extending his hand. Bucky just laughed, but took the offered hand. "Bucky Barnes," he replied, eyes crinkling happily. "Now, quit stalling, I want to see your reaction that burger, Steve." 

Steve was confused. He didn't show it, schooled his features into the expression of 'not amused'. But honestly, after taking off the sunglasses and giving Bucky his full name, he figured he'd get  _ some _ reaction to being Captain America. But Bucky's entire demeanour hadn't changed a bit. Either he already knew or he had no idea who Steve was. 

Bucky's knee nudged Steve's thigh and he made a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand. Steve pulled a face, but complied by picking up the burger. He eyed it suspiciously, but took a bite. He was immediately greeted by one of the most unique bites he'd ever had in his life. The burger was just as juicy as the fried onion burger, maybe more so if Steve was being honest. And the combination of carrots, cucumbers, cilantro, and other things were fresh and crisp. The sauce was some kind of sweet and spicy thing that Steve couldn't exactly identify, just knew that it was absolutely delicious. 

"Is that bacon?" Steve asked, mouth full of delicious burger. He hadn't been expecting the second meat underneath the burger patty. It was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. 

Bucky just laughed, taking a bite of his own burger. "Cured ham, prosciutto to be specific," he said with a smile. "Normally, I'd go for a more traditional Vietnamese cut for authenticity, but I had prosciutto on hand, so I made the judgement call. Do you like it though? The burger?" 

Steve nodded, taking another large bite. "It's delicious," he said, chewing the bite happily. "I've not had anything like this before. How'd you learn to cook like this?" 

"Combination of a few things," Bucky said with a smile, eating a few fries from his basket. "My great granddad taught me a lot about food when I was a kid, and I learned a lot in the Army before I got discharged." Bucky paused to wiggle the silver-plated fingers of his left hand indicating  _ why  _ he'd been discharged. "Then after that, culinary school, two years of that, then I bought my truck last year." 

Steve's brow furrowed. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous. He couldn't imagine Bucky being older than twenty-five. He looked young, but with all those life experiences, maybe Steve was off with his estimation. 

"You can ask," Bucky said with a soft chuckle. "I get that reaction a lot when people hear the resume, you know? I'm twenty-four. Packed a lot of stuff in about six years. But alright, quid pro quo Steve, how old are you?" 

Steve should have seen this coming he supposed. That question always got reversed on him. Steve could answer in one of two ways, honestly. One being in strict accordance with his birth year, which would be ninety-eight. Or by his physical age, which would be thirty-two. 

One of those sounded better than the other, he supposed. "I'm thirty-two," Steve said with a smile. "I was in the Army too actually." 

Bucky smiled at him. "And what do you do now? Except live in the gym if you eat burgers like mine all the time," he said with a laugh. Bucky's eyes flicked towards his truck and his expression fell. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I've got a line and Becca won't, and if we're being honest, can't cook." 

"Oh yeah, of course," Steve said, getting to his feet along with Bucky. "Thank you, for the burger. It was pretty amazing." 

"Only pretty amazing?" Bucky asked, tossing his empty paper basket into the garbage. "You wound me Steve. Hopefully I'll see you back again?" 

"I, yeah," Steve said, walking Bucky back towards his truck. "Although, you're kind of hard to find." 

Bucky just laughed, looking at Steve with his grey eyes sparkling silver. "The truck's on Twitter. BuckintheDayFoodTruck. I post updates on where we are." 

Steve nodded as Bucky disappeared into the truck. He would have to ask Sam or Tony about Twitter. He went back to the tower though with a dopey smile on his face. 

Sure, Bucky was seeing someone, but Steve still had a terrible crush. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was looking at his phone. He wasn't sure how the Twitter thing worked, but at least he knew where Bucky was today. Or was going to be, Steve supposed. It said he'd be outside Stark Tower at 1:00. It was currently 12:30 and Steve was both hungry and excited about seeing Bucky again. 

Steve figured he'd do a circuit around the block and maybe that would be enough time that maybe if Bucky opened early, Steve could be first in line. 

Getting to his feet, Steve moved to the elevator, directing Jarvis to take him to the lobby. He leaned against the wall as it moved, anticipating the trip to be as uneventful as it usually was. He was not expecting the elevator to stop a few floors down, one of Tony's research and development levels. 

The doors slid open and Steve blinked rapidly. "Bucky?" he asked, taking in the sight of the man that looked just as surprised as Steve was. Bucky looked good though. His long hair was loose today, something Steve hadn't seen before. The dark strands fell around his face artfully, the ends just brushed against his shoulders. 

Bucky wasn't wearing the Buck in the Day shirt he usually wore at the truck. He was wearing a plain white tank top, revealing that his entire left arm was made of metal, all the way through his shoulder. Steve couldn't see the seam where metal met flesh even with the little of Bucky's arms and collar bone that the tank top didn't cover. There was a single red star on the shoulder, the only colour on the otherwise silver metal. 

Bucky's eyes were off though. Behind the surprise and the smile he had for Steve, there was something lingering there. Like pain maybe. "Hey Steve, what are you doing here?" Bucky asked, stepping into the elevator. Steve couldn't help but notice that he was keeping his distance, holding himself defensively. 

"I, I'm here for work," Steve replied. Bucky still didn't seem to recognise him as Captain America. Even now, Steve's hat was stuffed in his back pocket. He should have been easy to recognise, and still, Bucky didn't. It was kind of nice, actually, just being Steve and not having to be Captain America. 

"You work for Stark Industries?" Bucky looked surprised by that. "You don't seem like the type, and I feel bad for stereotyping, but you said you were an army man, and you still look like that, I figured personal trainer or something." 

He was loosening up again, the look behind his eyes was starting to dissipate. Steve felt better knowing that he was helping Bucky, at least in a small way. "Believe it or not," Steve said, smiling broadly at Bucky. "I went to art school before I joined the army." 

Bucky looked from Steve's face down his body to his hands and back up to Steve's face. He looked incredulous to say the least. "You? An artist?" Bucky asked, pure mirth down sparkling in his eyes. "Maybe I'll have to commission you to rework my truck's design if I feel like changing it up sometime." 

"Not that kind of artist," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He wondered idly if he could explain to Bucky that his knowledge of that kind of art started with 'using a computer for it' and ending with 'it looks cool.' 

"Right, right," Bucky said with a nod as the elevator doors slid open and the two made their way off the elevator. "You do the kind of concept art right? Like the kind of super cool things they showed me for my arm. Did you help with that?" 

Steve just shrugged slightly. He figured he'd just let Bucky believe he did that kind of art, but didn't want Bucky to think he was part of whatever team designed his arm. It was easier than explaining that he had been in art school in 1937 and had to drop out as the World War waged and Steve started trying everything in his power to enlist despite his former physique and laundry list of medical issues. 

The two walked to Bucky's truck, and the other man lingered as if he wanted to stay in Steve's company. "I, didn't help with that, and I'll be back," Steve said with a smile. "I was going to get a burger, but I'll let you open first." 

"Nonsense," Bucky said with a smile. "It's a big truck, you can help me prep, or you can just sit in one of the seats. I don't mind the company. I'd like it actually, if you stayed?" Steve should say no. Logically, he shouldn't indulge in his stupid, pointless crush anymore than he already was. It wasn't fair to Bucky or to his girlfriend. But, Steve wasn't always the logical tactician his resume says he is. Steve had a tendency to be impulsive, and admittedly, selfish in certain situations. 

Which was how he found himself following Bucky into the truck, staring at his ass in the tight jeans stretched across his hips. Steve was probably going to hell, but he was pretty sure that was happening anyway. All things considered, he probably didn't deserve Bucky anyway. 

"If you want to help me, you can get my pesto started," Bucky said, grabbing food out of the fridge. "Start by putting the almonds, basil and garlic in the food processor please? You don't have nut allergies do you? Probably should have asked before inviting you onto the truck. I know that one can be severe–" 

"It's okay," Steve interrupted, putting a hand on Bucky's forearm. "I'm not allergic to anything, so no need to worry about me." Bucky nodded, handing the ingredients to Steve. 

Steve nodded, looking at the ingredients for a moment. He honestly had no idea what a food processor was, but he didn't really want to admit that in front of Bucky either. He could figure it out. 

A food processor processed food, obviously. Steve grabbed a gizmo that looked vaguely like a pitcher with some kind of electric base with a blade. That probably would do the trick. 

Steve was filling the pitcher with the ingredients when he heard Bucky chuckle behind him. "That's a blender," he said, coming up close to Steve. Steve tried to ignore the heat of Bucky against his arm. "Food processor is that one there. But the blender will work, you'll just have to blend in two batches." 

"I'm sorry," Steve said with a blush, wishing he could slide his arm around Bucky's slim waist. "Didn't want to bother you. You sure this will still work?" 

Bucky nodded, leaning over to split the ingredients in two halves. "You just have to do it in parts," Bucky explained, cheek brushing against Steve's shoulder as he turned to look at him. "But otherwise, it'll be exactly the same. So when you blend, do short pulses, it's super important that you don't bruise the basil. It needs to stay this bright green colour." 

Bucky turned away, getting out some tomatoes and starting to work on slicing them thinly. Steve was not about to admire the man's knife work, even if he handled it deftly and with an accuracy Steve hadn't seen since the war and that type of skill had been put to work in other, less positive ways. "Does this burger have a fun name?" Steve asked, trying to distract himself from his own morbid thoughts. He put the lid on the blender and began pulsing like Bucky had instructed. 

The other man chuckled softly, meeting Steve's gaze over his shoulder. "I call it the Take It Caprese Burger," Bucky told him, his eyes sparkling a pale blue in the light of the truck. "Because it'll have all the elements of a Caprese salad, except it's on a burger. Pesto, mozzarella, and tomatoes, plus burger and I have brioche buns today." 

Steve nodded, taking the lid off the blender and looking at the contents. It seemed well pulverised, but he figured he should ask, just in case. "Hey Buck," Steve began, claiming Bucky's attention again. He refused to acknowledge the small thrill that ran through him as Bucky's knife kept gliding through the tomato for a few more slices, even with Bucky's gaze meeting Steve's. "Is this good?" 

Bucky set his knife down and turned to lean over Steve. "Maybe give it a couple more pulses," he said, shifting back to his tomatoes. Steve nodded, moving to pulse the blender again. "Wait. Steve, put the lid back–" 

The warning came too late. Steve pulsed the blender, but the contents within launched itself out, coating Steve in the mixture of basil, almonds, and garlic. Steve sighed, staring at the blender like it personally betrayed him. 

There was silence in the truck, until Bucky burst out laughing. "I can't believe you just did that," the brunette said through his laughter, reaching up to dust some of the green mixture from Steve's hair. Steve sighed again, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Bucky's long fingers brushing against his scalp. 

"I'm sorry," Steve muttered. He felt bad for ruining the food. He hoped Bucky had more. "I didn't mean to…" 

"It's fine," Bucky assured him, eyes crinkled with his smile. "Happens to the best of us. Although, you have a half finished pesto in your hair. And probably inside your shirt. I can help with the hair, but I think the shirt is your call." 

"My, my call?" Steve asked, feeling his head cloud as Bucky kept dusting food particles from it. God, Bucky was so close. Steve could see the dapples of dark blue in the otherwise pale blue irises. "My call for what?" 

"I can help with the shirt too, if you want," Bucky replied, reaching up his other hand to swipe at some of the basil on Steve's shoulder. "Besides, I suppose if you were planning on sticking around and helping out, you'd need a Buck in the Day shirt anyhow." 

Steve felt his stomach flutter. Bucky's touch felt so good, and the idea that Bucky wanted Steve to stay and help, to actually be around him, filled him with a kind of hope that  _ maybe  _ Bucky did like him. The thought brought Steve's mood down almost immediately. Bucky already had a  _ girlfriend. _ He wasn't about to be the reason to end something like that. Becca had seemed really nice, behind the inappropriate flirting with Steve while Bucky had been right there. 

Although, Steve supposed it could have been her version of customer service. Maybe that's what customer service was these days. Although, that didn't explain Steve and Bucky's current proximity. Bucky was still brushing food off Steve, even though the basil and almond bits had long since been shaken to the floor. The brunette's lean chest was pressed against Steve's, the lines of cut muscle practically begging Steve to trace them with his fingers. Or his tongue, he wasn't sure if they were picky. 

Bucky's gaze dropped to Steve's lips, lingering longer than appropriate, before he met Steve's eyes as he tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Fuck, Steve wanted to follow it, to chase after Bucky's lips and see what he tasted like. 

Self-control. Steve needed some goddamn self-control. 

"What about Becca?" Steve asked, hoping that maybe by bringing up Bucky's girlfriend, the brunette would remember himself and pull himself away. He didn't. Bucky stayed in Steve's space, both hands now on Steve's shoulders. "Doesn't she work the front? And I think we've established that I can't cook." 

Bucky's laugh was soft and clear, hands squeezing Steve's shoulders gently. "Becs only works when I need an extra pair of hands," he explained, brushing what Steve knew for a fact was an imaginary bit of basil from Steve's chest. "You could man the front if you wanted. You don't have to, of course, just thought, you were here and all. I'd pay you, if that's the issue. I'm not looking for slave labour or anything, just wanted to hang out a bit more, you know?" 

God did Steve know. Steve would bask in every minute he could get with Bucky. He was pathetic, and unfortunately, he was well aware of that fact. Steve hadn't wanted anyone as much as he wanted Bucky since Peggy, and honestly, that did make him a bit sick to his stomach. It was a familiar, lingering guilt that he shouldn't be moving on and replacing her. 

"I'm happy to help," Steve decided, unable to stop himself. "And no money necessary, trade me a burger for my time, and we're square." 

Bucky's smile was blinding. His hands squeezed Steve's shoulders again, like he was barely restraining a hug. "A burger and a free t-shirt then," the brunette decided, stepping away from Steve. The blonde immediately lamented the loss as Bucky turned to rummage in one of the boxes on the floor. Still, the position did give Steve an excellent view of Bucky's ass, which Steve would be lying if he said he didn't take full advantage of. 

"Alright Steve, one Buck in the Day t-shirt," Bucky said, turning around just as Steve snapped his gaze up to meet Bucky's. "I hope a medium is okay? It's the biggest size I've got right now." 

Steve raised a brow at Bucky. This wasn't the first time he'd been given a shirt and told its the biggest they had, only to find out later it wasn't true. But, he remembered the fit of Bucky's shirt, snug but not overly so, and Becca had been a petite woman. Steve figured maybe it was true. If he only kept shirts on hand for himself and his girlfriend, why get sizes neither of them wore? 

"You mind Buck?" Steve asked, nodding towards the shirt. "Little privacy?" 

"Oh! Right! Uh, yeah," Bucky started, blinking rapidly before turning back to his tomatoes and resuming the process of slicing them. "Sorry, I'm used to Becca, who has like zero amounts of modesty. Honestly, I've seen her bra in this truck more times than I can count." 

Steve winced, pulling his own shirt off and pulling on the tight t-shirt from Bucky. He didn't want to know that. He was okay with the general idea that Bucky and Becca were together, but honestly, the idea that they might have  _ fondued  _ in the very truck that Steve now stood in, well, that made Steve a bit nauseous. 

"Have to maintain some mystery right?" Steve murmured, trying to shake off the irrational jealousy. Bucky wasn't his, Bucky had never been his, and Bucky wouldn't ever be his. He had to stop acting jealous and possessive over this man. It wasn't fair to Bucky. "I'm covered though, you want to teach me how to do the order thing?" 

"Yeah, hold on, lemme finish this tomato," Bucky said, quickly finishing off the last of the tomatoes. "Alright, lightning round training session." 

The brunette turned, eyes falling on Steve's chest. Steve puffed up a bit, noting the way Bucky's pupils dilated slightly as he looked. "So the shorthand is pretty easy," Bucky began, putting the ticket book into Steve's hand along with a pen. "First letters of stuff, so the Plain James burger would be PJ, then toppings, same deal, just first letters. So tomatoes would be T, lettuce would be L, and so on. The Burger of the Day is BD always, regardless of what it's actually called. Say Cheese burger can be SC or CB depending on how you want to look at it. If they want their burger plain, write plain beneath the burger. We don't allow substitutions or alterations on the Burger of the Day. It's a specialty burger. They get it the way I serve it, or they get something else. Some of them we can alter, but this one, no fly zone. Take It Caprese Burger is the way it is. Every burger is eight dollars, if they want a meal with fries and a drink, it's ten. With me, Steve?" 

Steve blinked, nodding slowly. "And if they ask what the special is?" He asked with a slight frown. "I'm not sure what Caprese even is…" 

Bucky chuckled softly. "It's a kind of Italian salad," he explained. "The burger is pesto stuffed, with a pesto dressing. It's topped with mozzarella and a tomato slice. And it's served on a toasted brioche bun. Speaking of buns, the buns I have today are the brioche, sesame buns, and like plain burger buns. Other burgers get a choice. The Burger of the Day is brioche only. It's the only bun that can hold up to the pesto." 

Steve nodded. He didn't exactly know what pesto was, but he'd been wearing half-finished pesto, so he could probably wing it. "Anything else I can do to help? Not cooking related?" 

Bucky laughed again. Steve could get used to the soft sound of it. "Yeah, you wanna write the special on the board?" Bucky offered, grabbing a box of dry erase markers. "And hey, you're an artist. Make it dazzle for me, Stevie." 

God the pet name nearly made Steve swoon. He didn't want to imagine something so domestic, like Steve and Bucky cooking dinner together and Bucky calling him 'Stevie' after he messed something up, but looking so fond and sweet that Steve knew Bucky wasn't upset with his clumsiness. "Right, dazzle," Steve agreed, slipping out of the truck before his imagination led him to saying something very stupid. Like asking Bucky if he could kiss him. 

He started on the board, using the variety of colours Bucky had handed him to create an erasable masterpiece. He wanted to make sure Bucky had as many customers as possible. Even if it meant getting Tony to come down. Tony always brought a large crowd with him and drew it to him. 

Steve grabbed his phone and shot off a text to Sam and Tony, suggesting they get lunch at Bucky's truck. Steve debated wearing his hat. He was bound to be recognised without it, but honestly, he could also use his publicity to drum up more business for Bucky. 

For the first time in a very long time, Steve didn't hate that he was easily recognisable. 

"Alright Steve, how's the Burger of the Day board looking?" Bucky asked, appearing in the window, now wearing his Buck in the Day shirt. His hair was tied up in a low, messy bun, and Bucky was smiling at Steve with a bright expression. He leaned out a bit, peering to look at his specials board. Steve obliged, tilting the board a bit so Bucky could see it. "Holy shit, Steve. That's amazing! Thank you." 

"Any time, Buck," Steve said with a smile as he settled the board back into its place. "It's nice to use my art for something like this." 

It did bring back memories. Steve used to draw things like this a lot. Advertisements and flyers for businesses around him. It's how he made ends meet back when he could barely climb the stairs to his second floor apartment without doubling over wheezing. 

"Alright Steve, we're open, so you can start taking orders and drumming up business," Bucky said, disappearing into the truck to grab the ticket book and pen to hand to Steve. "Remember, no changes to the Burger of the Day." 

Steve nodded, taking the book from Bucky with a smile. "No changes to the Burger of the Day," he echoed, pulling the hat from his back pocket and offering it to Bucky. "Will you keep this back there? I don't want to lose it." 

"Sure thing, Stevie," Bucky replied, taking the hat. "I'll keep it in the front." Bucky disappeared again, smiling face disappearing into the truck. 

"So, this is where you ran off to," Tony's voice called, the man walking over to Bucky's truck. "Can't say I'm surprised to find that you found yourself food, but I am surprised to find you working at a food truck." 

Steve felt his cheeks heat. "The food is good, and I'm helping out a friend," he said with a smile. "I recommend the Burger of the Day. I sorta helped with it." Sure, technically, all of what Steve helped with ended up all over him, but he was going to count it. 

"Sure," Tony said with a shrug. "I'll take one of those. Take It Caprese? Who names these things?" Tony made a face as Steve started writing up the ticket. 

"That would be the chef," Steve replied, smiling broadly. "Did you want a meal with fries and a drink?" Tony just shrugged, nodding his acquiescence. Steve wrote the ticket, collected Tony's money and moved towards the window. "Hey, Buck, order in, Burger of the Day meal." 

"One Burger of the Day heard," Bucky's reply came, his face appearing in the window as he took the ticket from Steve. "Oh hey, Mr. Stark. Never thought I'd see you here." 

"Buckster," Tony said, nodding up at Bucky. "Arm's okay after your session today? I was under the impression that it was a relatively painful session today." 

Bucky's face scrunched up and Steve turned towards Bucky, his concern wrinkling his brow. "Buck? Are you in pain?" Steve asked, feeling more than concerned. He didn't want Bucky to be working if he was in pain. Although, that would explain his early aloofness. 

"I'm fine, really," Bucky promised, hanging the ticket on a bar. "Besides, I already posted that I'd be open today, so I'll be okay. No need to worry about me." 

Bucky disappeared quickly, the sound of the fries bubbling and a burger sizzling came from the truck. "Painful?" Steve asked, turning towards Tony. He was more than worried about Bucky. "What happened to Bucky?" 

"Standard recalibration," Tony said, pulling out his phone. "It's still a prototype, so we regularly check and recalibrate it. The technicians say that since recalibration directly involved his nervous system, it can cause pain for a while. Especially if he uses it a lot after." 

"I said, I'm fine," Bucky's voice interrupted, his face blank. "Order up. Steve, can I see you in the truck please?" 

Steve nodded. He passed Tony's food to him, smiling. "Enjoy, Tony," he said before slipping into the truck. "What's up, Bucky? Did I do something wrong?" 

Bucky sighed, looking a bit defeated. "I don't want to know why you're on a first name basis with Mr. Stark," he began. "But that doesn't mean you can ask him things about my arm alright? If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine. You've got to leave it at that." 

Steve winced a bit. Hearing it like that, yeah, he could absolutely see where Bucky was coming from. "I'm sorry," he said softly, wishing he could put his arms around Bucky. "I didn't think of it that way. I wasn't trying to invade your privacy or make it seem like I didn't believe you. I was, well, I was just worried about you." 

Bucky sighed, nudging Steve's shoulder with his right arm. "You're sweet Stevie," he said with a smile. "And yes, it hurts, but I've been through worse and I'll survive." 

"What if," Steve began, thoughts already swirling. "What if I called a friend who's a decent cook? You could teach him the recipes, and help me out front? Something easy so you don't hurt as much?" 

Bucky smiled softly. "Alright, if your friend can learn the recipes without knowing all my secrets, I'd be okay with that," he allowed, nudging Steve's shoulder again. "But if they can't, I'm staying in the truck and cooking. I'm not closing up early." 

"That's fair," Steve said, resisting the urge to tuck a piece of Bucky's hair that had come loose behind his ear. "I'll make a call." 

Steve went back outside the truck, pulled out his phone and called Sam. 

"What, Rogers? I'm on my way already," Sam said, the background noise of the subway filtering through. "Did something happen? Are we being called in?" 

"No, nothing like that," Steve assured Sam. "Bucky's, uh, not in a condition to cook, and I might have volunteered you to cook for him?" 

It was almost silent for a moment, only the noise of the subway filled the line. "I'm sorry, you what?" Sam asked after a moment. Steve could imagine the straight face from the other man. "You volunteered me to do what?" 

"To cook burgers for Bucky," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He sorta had a medical thing earlier and he's not feeling great, but he also won't close the truck. I just thought we could help…" 

Sam sighed. "Cap, I hope you know, you're pathetic when you have a crush," the other man told him. "But fine. I'll see what I can do." 

Steve sighed in relief. "Hey Buck," he said, peeking in through the window. "My friend Sam is coming to help. The fella that I was with the first time, he'll cook for you and you can help me out front. Can I get you anything?" 

Bucky's face appeared before him, giving Steve a soft smile as he leaned down to be more level with Steve. "Nope, don't need anything," he said, tapping Steve's nose with a pen. "Anyone ever tell you were a knight in shining armour?" 

Steve's cheeks heat with his blush. "Something like that, actually, yes," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "More like dinged up, weathered armour. You know, armour that's been around for a while." 

"Thirty-two year old armour then?" Bucky asked with a smile. "Been protecting people since you were born?" 

Steve laughed softly, about to answer when he heard Sam laugh behind him. "Since he learned to walk at least," he said, patting Steve on the shoulder. "You must be the 'Bucky that makes the best burgers in the history of forever'. I'm Sam. I've been here before, but we were never introduced." 

"I'd say I'm flattered, but seeing as I'm pretty sure that's outta Stevie's mouth, I know he's biased," Bucky said with a smile. "Come on in Sam. I'll give you a crash course in Take It Caprese Burger cooking." 

Sam snorted softly, but obliged by getting on the truck. "Do I have to call it that? Because I'm not sure I'll make it if I have to," he said, catching the shirt Bucky tossed to him. 

"Burger of the Day will do just fine," he said with a smile. Steve tuned the pair out, turning back to take a few orders from people gathering around the truck. 

He wasn't sure how long he was out there before Bucky appeared beside him. 

"How are you feeling Buck?" Steve asked, smiling softly. "Arm okay? Sam okay?" 

Bucky smiled back, tapping Steve's arm gently. "Arm's fine," he said, flexing metal plated fingers. "And Sam is passable. He's not a bad hand with the spatula. But if I catch you flattening a burger again, Wilson, I will use my super powers to throw you out." 

"You have super powers?" Steve asked, wondering if Bucky had an alter ego too. "What's your power?" 

Bucky laughed, giving Steve a fond smile. "I'm joking Stevie," he said, nudging Steve's hip with his own. "I don't have super powers. I totally asked for some extra stuff on this bad boy, but the Stark techs said it would be hard enough to stay upright with it without the extra stuff weighing me down." 

Steve felt like an idiot. His cheeks were burning a bright red, of which he was certain. "Right, I just–" 

"Figured with everything else in the world that it was still possible?" Bucky interrupted, gleeful smile on his lips. "I can see that. Superheroes are cool and all, but that's not me in the least. I do sometimes have a superhero Burger of the Day. Those are the only burgers that don't have drunken puns for names." 

"Ha!" Sam laughed from inside the truck, appearing in the window a moment later. "I knew you had to be drunk to call a plain hamburger a Plain James. What does that even mean man?" 

"I'll never tell," Bucky said with a grin. "That's a third date kind of question. And no offense, but I prefer blondes with shoulders to die for." Steve had to be imagining the look Bucky cast his way. It seemed pointed, and maybe heated. It didn't make sense though, if he thought about it. Becca had dark hair, similar to Bucky's, and shoulders were usually the last thing people complimented a woman on.

"No offense taken Barnes," Sam quipped, bright grin on his face. Steve couldn't help but be pleased that Sam and Bucky were getting on so well. "You ain't my type either. I prefer different plumbing."

Bucky laughed, right arm brushing against Steve's left slightly. Steve wondered if Bucky meant it, or if he was just more tactile of a person. He knew that people like that were out there, they didn't realise sometimes how close they were to other people. Clint had a tendency to be like that, bumping against people he was fond of without even realising it.

"Shame for any other dudes out there into dudes like you then," Bucky replied, pale blue eyes shining with mirth. "So, how'd you and Steve meet? You obviously don't work for Stark Enterprises."

"Neither does–"

"We met on a morning run," Steve said quickly, cutting off Sam's reply. "How many times did I lap you around the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool?"

Sam pulled a face, seemingly distracted from the point he'd been about to make. "We do not talk about that," he informed Bucky. "We agreed not to talk about that, and yet, here he is, bringing it up again. Some friend, right?"

Steve made a face. "Not my fault that I can run circles around him," he said with a laugh. "You should have seen his face when I lapped him for the, what was it, seventh time?"

"You lapped him seven times?" Bucky asked with a surprised expression. "Let me guess, you're actually a superhero with superpowers, and you've got super speed."

"Uh, not exactly?" Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't want to outright lie to Bucky. But at the same time, he was really enjoying the chance to just be Steve Rogers. He'd tell Bucky the truth eventually, but for now, it was nice to just be Steve.

"You're an army man," Bucky said with a smile. "If I didn't have this dead weight over here, I bet I'd be lapping Wilson too." Bucky waved the metal-plated fingers of his left hand. It wasn't exactly  _ dead _ weight, it could move and the like. However, Bucky did mention before that it was heavy, so Steve could understand that.

"Hey, I'm a veteran too," Sam protested, giving Steve a careful look. "Air Force test pilot."

"So, I could run circles around you even with my dead weight?" Bucky asked, smiling cheekily. Sam's face pinched in distaste. Steve just laughed, shifting a bit to subtly brush his knuckles against Bucky's arm.

Bucky's skin was soft and warm, and Steve would have given anything to touch more. He would have loved to slide his arm around Bucky's waist, push up Bucky's shirt just enough to soothe his fingers against that skin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled, disappearing into the truck again. 

Bucky turned to Steve with a smile. "So Steve, you know more about my type and Wilson's," he began, looking Steve up and down. "What about yours? What do you look for in a partner? Blondes do it for you too?"

"I, uh, I really like brunettes actually," Steve admitted, feeling his cheeks heat brightly. "And I guess a certain attitude? I like someone that can take care of themselves, but that I can take care of if I need to."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Really? You got a bit of a caregiver complex Stevie?" He asked, sliding almost imperceptibly closer. "Like to take care of people do you?"

"Maybe a bit like a protector complex," Steve said. "I like to stand up for the little guy. Never did like bullies."

"A regular good samaritan then," Bucky said with a smile. "Well, I think everyone could use someone like you in their corner. If it helps. And– Wilson! Don't think I don't see you pressing that burger! You knock that shit off! Hold on Stevie, be right back."

Bucky was gone in a flash hurrying back into his truck. "We talked about this, no flattening burgers," Bucky scolded, and Steve could picture the way his light eyes would have gone stormy as he glared Sam down. "You'll ruin them."

"I always do it at home and it's always fine," Sam argued, sounding exasperated. "I think you're overreacting."

"Oh really," Bucky replied, his voice gone flat. "Who went to culinary school here? That's right, me. So when I say it'll ruin my burgers, I mean it. Do you even know what it  _ does  _ to them?"

Steve was actually a bit curious himself. He probably would have pressed it down, speeds up the cooking, right? He wouldn't normally think anything was wrong with it. However, the vehemence that Bucky was chastising Sam with spoke volumes.

So Steve shifted up, peering in through the window. "I don't know what it does, Buck," he said, smiling and hoping his genuine curiosity came through. "What does it do to them?"

Bucky sighed, rocking back a bit at Steve's appearance. The brunette had been standing tall, making himself seem bigger and more intimidating. Not that it seemed to be having an effect on Sam, but it was sort of endearing, the way Bucky looked out for his food.

"Pressing a burger while it's on the grill squeezes out the juices," Bucky explained, rubbing his metal hand down his face. "The juice is what really makes a burger good. Especially a burger like the Burger of the Day. It's stuffed with pesto, you're squeezing out the juice and a lot of the pesto flavour. And what's left it's a dry piece of meat with some weird basil in it."

"Really?" Steve asked, fascinated with Bucky's knowledge of food. "That's actually good to know. Thanks for sharing, Buck."

"Yeah," Sam grumbled, looking chastised. "Thanks for the info, Barnes _. _ I won't squish your burgers anymore." Bucky nodded, content with this. 

He slipped back off the truck and rejoined Steve at the front. The line was down to the last person, whoseburger Sam was finishing. It was getting late, far later than Steve would have guessed. But the light of the sun beginning to set made Bucky's hair glimmer auburn in the light.

Steve was loath to admit that his day with Bucky was coming to an end. He'd really enjoyed the brunette's company. And yeah, his crush was  _ never  _ going to go away. But judging by the way Bucky smiled at him, happy and carefree, Steve didn't think he cared. He could harbour this crush on Bucky for eternity, and it would be eternity well spent.

"Alright," Bucky said, pulling Steve onto the truck. "Step aside Wilson. Let the professional make you both some burgers."

Steve frowned, glancing at Bucky's arm. "Are you still hurting, Buck?" He asked, hoping Bucky didn't get upset again. "We could take a rain check on the burgers if you are."

Bucky just smiled, putting his hand on Steve's bicep for a moment before shooing Sam away from the grill. "I'll be fine for a couple of burgers, Stevie," he said, grabbing a spatula. "Specials for both of you? Steve, can you drop some fries?"

"Drop them where?" Steve asked, blinking with his confusion. "Seems like a waste of fries… but I'd like a special, yeah."

"Give me that weird pesto burger," Sam said with a laugh. "And I'll handle the fries from Mr. Doesn't-Know-A-Kitchen."

Sam moved towards the deep fryers, lowering baskets with fries into the hot oil. Oh. Yeah, Steve felt like an idiot.

"I should have seen that coming after the blender incident earlier," Bucky said, dropping two burger patties on the grill.

"Oh, I have got to hear this story," Sam said, leaning against the counter next to Steve. "Blender incident? What did you do?"

"I turned on the blender without covering it," Steve mumbled, cheeks burning. "I got covered in pesto…"

"Half finished pesto," Bucky cut in, turning the patties over with a flourish. Steve couldn't help but be impressed with the way his hands worked. "He had green flakes all up in that blonde hair."

Steve knew his entire face had likely gone crimson. He could feel the heat dipping beneath the collar of his snug shirt. "Whatever would I have done without you, Bucky?" Steve asked, voice flat. "I'd certainly still be the guy with green flakes 'all up in his blonde hair'."

Sam snorted out a laugh, staring at Steve with a surprised expression. Bucky was finishing up their burgers now, snapping over quickly to pull the fries out of the fryer. He moved with a grace that struck Steve as a sort of dance, flowing around the kitchen implements like he was born to do this.

"Alright, burgers and fries," Bucky said, turning to hand Sam and Steve a basket. "Thanks for helping me today, I appreciate it. Sam, did you want to keep that shirt too?"

"Not if you only have this small ass size," Sam replied, biting into the burger and staring at it for a moment. "Goddamn, that is the best burger I've ever eaten."

Bucky grinned, looking over at Steve expectantly. Steve just eyed the burger with the same incredulity he had Bucky's Banh mi burger. "Thanks Sam," Bucky said, staring Steve down. "Alright then Steve, don't play the 'maybe not going to eat it' game again. Just eat it."

Steve made a face at Bucky, but he complied. He took a tentative bite, and like before, he did not regret it. This burger was juicy, uniquely so. The taste of the basil was prominent, but not so overwhelming that it took over. The cheese was mild, soft and smooth.

"It's amazing," Steve practically moaned, tearing into the burger with enthusiasm. He hadn't gone this long without eating anything since he was a skinny, little punk from Brooklyn. His enhanced metabolism was protesting the lack of calories, even though he knew from his time at war that he could last far longer without food than others.

Bucky gave Steve a bright smile. "Glad you like it," the brunette said, a light blush blooming high on his cheeks. Steve had to be imagining that the blush was in response to Steve's enthusiastic moans in the face of the amazing burger. 

"Well, I've got to run," Sam muttered, coughing a bit. "Got a meeting at the VA. Thanks for the burger, Barnes, and if you get regular sized shirts ever, send me one."

Bucky nodded, flashing Sam a mischievous grin. "I'll get you a 'regular size' shirt, Chair Force," he teased, face glowing with mirth. Steve was struck by how beautiful Bucky was, with his long hair pulled back from his face and the pale blue of his eyes glowing like the sky just before dawn.

Sam left, grumbling something unkind about the Army on the whole. Steve would get him back for that later, with an extra brutal gym session under the guise of keeping up his training to keep his spot as an Avenger.

"Hey," Bucky murmured, face softening to a fond smile as Sam left. "Here, take this with you too." Bucky handed Steve a napkin with his name and what could only be his phone number on it. "Call me sometime if you want to hang out. We don't always have to meet at the truck. I could always get a taste tester that doesn't think everything I make is greasy and bad for the skin like Becca does."

Becca. Fuck. Steve had forgotten about Bucky's  _ girlfriend.  _ He'd been too forward with his affections, touching Bucky when he had no right to. God. Steve was a terrible person, even as he took the napkin from Bucky.

Steve left the truck with the promise to call, feeling jealousy sinking low in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one! Thanks for sticking with me so far. I do hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Steve managed to restrain himself from contacting Bucky for all of two days. Then he caved, dialling the number Bucky had given him on his StarkPhone. He felt guilt churning as he did, knowing he wanted to spend more time with Bucky than he deserved. He wanted the other man's attention, liked it far too much when he was on the receiving end of one of those bright smiles, the ones where Bucky's eyes twinkled and crinkled up at the corners.

Steve's crush had grown beyond what he had experienced before, beyond that of even his feelings for Peggy. He was in serious danger of genuinely falling for Bucky Barnes, may have already done so.

The phone rang a few more times. "Buck in the Day Food Truck and Catering," Bucky's voice answered, sounding chipper. "This is Bucky."

Steve felt his lips twitch into a smile. Bucky sounded so professional, and after having spent the day working with the man, Steve found it amusing. "Hey Bucky," he said with a soft smile. "It's Steve, from the truck?"

Bucky laughed on the other side of the line. "I know who you are," he said, and Steve could imagine the mirth in Bucky's aquamarine gaze. "I only know one Steve personally. Anyway, to what do I owe the honour of a phone call from Mr. Steve from the Truck himself?"

"I," Steve began, wondering exactly what he could say that wouldn't be a lie, but also isn't the whole truth. There's no way that Bucky wants to hear about how Steve can't stop thinking about him, or how Steve wants to know what Bucky's long, dark hair feels like between his fingers. He definitely doesn't want to know how Steve imagined the way Bucky would look in Steve's bed, spread out for Steve and  _ only  _ Steve.

"You said call if I wanted to 'hang out'," Steve said, going with Bucky's own words. The phrase "hang out" was weird to him, but Bucky used it, so it probably wouldn't seem weird to Bucky.

"Perfect timing," Bucky replied, and Steve wanted to sigh in relief. "I've got a new burger I need someone to try. I'll text you my address if you're free this afternoon?"

"Yes," Steve said, wincing at how quickly he answered. "I mean, yeah, I'm free. Is, um, Becca going to be there?" Steve had to know if Bucky's girlfriend would be there. He'd feel extra guilty if she was.

Bucky just laughed though. "No," he replied, sounding carefree as if he didn't understand the lake of guilt Steve was swimming in. "Contrary to popular belief, Becs and I don't live together. She's got her own little place in Manhattan, like the princess she is. Me, I live in Brooklyn."

Brooklyn.

Steve felt his heart clench. He still had a soft spot for the borough, even though he technically lived in Manhattan. He just didn't feel comfortable being on his own, even though Tony had assured him that, with his back pay and interest, Steve could afford a nice brownstone and have it outfitted with all the security he'd need.

And he'd never admit it to anyone that he'd actually found one that he really liked. It was just, big. Too big for just him, and honestly, the price tag boggled his mind a bit (then again, so did everything else these days).

"I'm from Brooklyn," Steve said, unable to mask the pure nostalgia in his voice. "I'd like to get back there someday. But I've got too much going on right now. Anyway, yes. I'm free, I'd love to come over."

"Perfect," Bucky replied, chuckling softly. "Hope you don't mind Williamsburg, cause that's where my apartment is."

"I don't," Steve said quickly, feeling his cheeks heat. "Mind that is, Williamsburg is fine." Honestly, Steve hadn't spent a lot of time in Williamsburg, but he was sure it would be fine. Besides, Bucky was there, that was the biggest perk Steve could see.

Bucky's laugh came through the line, not as clear as it did in person, and honestly, that made Steve a little sad. "Good. So, I'll text you my address," Bucky began, and Steve could feel the excitement begin to bloom under his skin. "Come around one? And bring your appetite. I'll need you hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Steve replied with a soft chuckle. It was the truth. He never could quite eat enough to quell his hunger. "I'll see you at one, then. Bye Buck."

"See ya later, Stevie," Bucky said, voice soft. "I'll text you right now." Steve hummed his acknowledgement and the two hung up. He was buzzing with excitement. He was going to see Bucky again, in Bucky's apartment, to eat something new out of Bucky's kitchen.

Steve got up. He had to hit the gym for a workout, then clean up, and hopefully find something more modern in his closet to wear. Maybe he could ask Natasha for advice. She was definitely the most stylish of the permanent Tower residents.

After a hard workout and a relaxing shower, Steve pulled on a pair of jeans he'd found pushed to the back of his closet, tags still dangling from the material. He slid a dark blue button down over his arms, buttoning it just shy of the top button.

Steve looked at his reflection, hair coiffed like Natasha has shown him, a little bit of Steve's old style, but with a modern flare. He debated about untucking his shirt, but honestly, he didn't feel comfortable doing that. Seemed too lazy in his opinion.

He checked the time. 12:20. Well, he could head out now, he'd be a little early. With luck, Bucky wouldn't mind. So Steve made his way to the garage to get his motorcycle, wondering briefly if Bucky would want a ride. That was a thing, right? Steve would shamelessly enjoy every second of Bucky pressed against his back, arms around his waist, head on his shoulder.

God, Steve was pathetic.

Still, he got on his motorcycle and rode out towards Williamsburg, the ride through Brooklyn bringing Steve back to his youth. A lot of the borough looked how Steve remembered, a lot was different too, don't get him wrong. But there was still something familiar about Brooklyn.

It felt good to be back. Steve hadn't realised just how much he'd missed Brooklyn. Even if he wasn't as familiar with Williamsburg as he was with say, Prospect Heights. Even still. Bucky was here. Steve could not wait to see him.

So he parked his motorcycle nearby and made his way to the address that Bucky had sent him. Taking a steadying breath, Steve reached out to hit the buzzer.

"Hello?" Bucky's voice echoed through the intercom. "That you Steve?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm a little early," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I can, walk around the block if you need me to come back…"

Bucky's laugh sounded strange through the tinny speaker. "You're fine," Bucky replied, the door clicking signalling the door unlocked. "Come on up. I'm not all ready, but you're fine."

"See you in a bit then," Steve said, pulling the door open and heading towards Bucky's apartment.

The door opened before Steve had a chance to knock, and Bucky was there smiling at him. Without a shirt. Steve couldn't help the way his eyes trailed down Bucky's bare torso, the lean definition of his pecs, down to the sharp cut of his hips. Steve couldn't miss the line between Bucky's skin and the shiny metal of his arm, and the scar tissue the ringed it. It looked painful, but also, the way Bucky moved it, it seemed natural too.

"Hey Steve," Bucky said, stepping aside to gesture Steve into the apartment. "I'll give you a quick tour." Bucky linked his arm around Steve's elbow with a smile.

"This is the living room," Bucky began, gesturing at the room. Steve was distracted by the way the light caught the metal plates of Bucky's hand, and the warmth the other man radiated. The room was small, but homey. It had a small sofa with a few worn throw pillows that probably matched at one point, but have since faded into a shade just lighter than the sofa. There was a worn coffee table, and a small TV hanging from the wall. "It's not much, I know, but I like it."

"It's cosy," Steve said, giving Bucky a soft smile. "Kind of reminds me of where I grew up." More futuristic, of course, and slightly more furniture, but Steve could see some of the pieces that his ma would have picked out for them.

"I'll take that as a good compliment," Bucky murmured, a quiet laugh on his lips. Bucky started leading Steve further into the apartment. "This is the bathroom. I'll apologise in advance, it's small, and your shoulders might not fit."

Bucky pushed the door open, revealing a very narrow bathroom. The toilet was on the other end, and the bathtub had a glass cover. The door wouldn't push open completely, blocked by the sink. Steve hated to admit it, but Bucky was right. He'd probably have a hard time fitting himself into the room.

"This one's my bedroom," Bucky continued, pulling Steve into the small room. Bucky had a comfortable-looking, double bed, slightly mussed, like Bucky had made it in a hurry. He had a small closet, open with a few clothes hanging a bit loose. "Give me a second." Bucky pulled away from Steve and headed for the closet. He grabbed a black button down shirt. He pulled it on, doing up a few buttons, leaving the top three buttons undone. Bucky tucked the shirt into the slim fitting jeans.

Steve could swear that he'd never seen anyone wear a button down like Bucky Barnes wore a button down. The shirt was short-sleeved, showing off the effortlessly toned muscle of Bucky's flesh arm, and the sleek metallic plates of his metal one. "Nice shirt," Steve managed, trying to ignore the way Bucky glanced over his shoulder and gave Steve an almost coy smile.

"Thanks," Bucky replied, turning back to Steve. "One more room, and it's where the magic happens. Well, the other magic happens." Bucky winked, honest to god winked, before sauntering out of the room.

Steve swallowed, following behind Bucky as he was unable to take his eyes from the way Bucky's hips moved as he walked. Bucky led Steve into a small kitchen. The kitchen, like the rest of the apartment, looked well lived in. The oven was an old gas stove and looked like it should have been replaced years ago. The fridge was across the room, next to a shelf with various kinds of food. The counter space was limited, but Bucky had a small, island-land fixture next to the fridge.

"Alright, welcome to the chef's kitchen," Bucky said with a smile. "Today, we're trying out what I'm calling the 'For Cheddar About It' Burger."

"That's a reference, right?" Steve asked, cheeks heating with a blush. He hated that a lot of references still went over his head. He had his list, but so much of it didn't really interest him, settling down and watching a movie.

"Yeah," Bucky said with a soft laugh, pulling out various ingredients. "It's from a movie. Old, 90s crime drama. It's pretty good, actually. You should come over and watch it with me sometime."

"Okay, yeah, I'd like that," Steve replied, watching Bucky move around the kitchen as if he was born to it. "So, what's in a For Cheddar About It Burger?"

Bucky smiled over his shoulder at Steve. "C'mere, you can help," he said, gesturing Steve over. "It's a cheddar-stuffed burger, with a pickled slaw and fried shallots. I got those cool pretzel buns too."

"What can I do then?" Steve asked, moving in closer to Bucky. "Nothing with blenders though. I still haven't forgiven them from last time."

Bucky laughed, brushing his hand against Steve's arm. "That's fair, no blenders required for this recipe," he replied, squeezing Steve's arm gently. "Okay, how are you with a knife?"

"I'm okay, I guess?" Steve said with a smile. "I'm not liable to take off a finger, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Bucky murmured, flipping a chef's knife out. He spun it briefly and offered the handle to Steve. Steve just blinked for a moment, distracted by the deft way Bucky handled a knife. "I'm going to have you work on the cabbage. I need it julienned."

Steve frowned at the cabbage. "Bucky," he said gently, a little frown on his face. "I don't know what julienned means…"

Bucky smiled, giving Steve's arm a soft pat. "I'll show you," he replied, taking the knife back. "Okay, it's easy, once you know what you're doing. I'll do the beginning part for it. You'll do it next time."

Steve's heart beat loudly with the prospect of  _ next time.  _ "So," Bucky began, turning the cabbage over so the base was on the side. "Start by slicing the bottom core off, give yourself a flat surface to work with."

Bucky turned the cabbage around, the base down on the cutting board. "Easy cut right through the centre, so you've got two halves," he continued, putting the flat end of one half cabbage down on the cutting board. "Cut it in half again, right. Then cut the core by doing a simple, diagonal cut. Julienne, means to cut into thin strips, is easy from here. Just cut like so, thin and even strips."

Steve might have zoned out, watching the way the knife rocked back and forth in Bucky's sure grip. He moved like the knife was an extension of his arm, swiftly slicing through the cabbage like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Got that?" Bucky asked, finishing the quarter and spinning the knife back to offer to Steve. "Julienne the rest of the cabbage, alright? The most important thing, Steve, keep your fingers away from the blade. Do not cut yourself. I do not handle blood very well."

Steve took the knife and gave Bucky a side look. "Not to be rude or anything," Steve began, shifting a bit and starting to slowly chop up the cabbage. "But you were in the army. And you're a chef. How do you not handle blood well?"

Bucky laughed, pulling hamburger meat from the fridge. "I was a sniper," he said with a shrug. "And I'm a chef, not a butcher. Blood, not my thing. Watch what you're doing there, big guy."

Steve chuckled softly, but quieted down to focus on his knife work. He stole the occasional glance towards Bucky as the other man combined various ingredients in a large bowl with the hamburger.

"How's it coming there, Stevie?" Bucky murmured, coming behind Steve and hooking his chin around Steve's shoulder. Steve felt his body hum, the way Bucky fit up behind him, sliding against Steve's body like he belonged there.

"Almost done," Steve told him, speeding up a bit to finish off the last of the cabbage. "What's next?"

Bucky hummed softly, pressing up on his toes and looking down at Steve's handiwork. "Toss and massage the cabbage with kosher salt," Bucky instructed. "Until it starts to sorta dehydrate. Then let it sit for a bit. I've got some more knife work to do."

Bucky stepped back from Steve's back, taking the knife from Steve and moving to a second cutting board to start on a handful of tiny onions. Steve started in with the salt, following Bucky's instructions.

"What do I do when it starts giving off water?" Steve asked, frowning at the ribbons of cabbage. "That's the same as dehydrating. Right?"

"Yes it is," Bucky said with a smile. "Put the cabbage in the colander, and give it a rinse." Before Steve could ask what a colander was, Bucky was indicating a metal bowl with holes in it. Steve shrugged, but grabbed the bowl and put the cabbage into it. "Keep it in the sink, Stevie, or you'll get your shirt all wet."

"I appreciate the heads up, Buck," Steve chuckled, moving to the sink to rinse the cabbage per Bucky's instruction. Bucky moved over to start working on some kind of mixture in the bowl by where Steve had been working. "What's next?"

"Come here," Bucky instructed, and Steve shifted in behind Bucky, holding the colander around in front of Bucky. "Now, we're pickling that cabbage you worked so hard on. Just hold it there for me, perfect."

Steve was acutely aware of their position. He was pressed almost completely against Bucky's back, one arm around Bucky's waist, the other extended out holding the colander for Bucky. Bucky seemed comfortable like this, relaxing back against Steve while he tossed the cabbage in some kind of liquid mixture.

After tossing in all the cabbage, Bucky covered the bowl with a plate and turned in Steve's arms, spinning to face him. Steve swallowed, his palm now resting against the small of Bucky's back. "What, um, what now?" Steve asked, still awkwardly holding the colander in his other hand.

"Now, now we wait a bit," Bucky said softly, hands resting against Steve's chest. "About two hours, to be specific."

Bucky's metal hand slid up Steve's chest, curling around behind his neck. "Put the colander down," he whispered, pulling Steve down slowly. Their lips just barely brushed against each other. "And kiss me, Stevie."

Steve didn't think. He set the colander down and pushed in the rest of the way, kissing Bucky softly. God, it was perfect. Bucky's lips were so soft. The soft whirring of his metal arm as his fingers curled into Steve's hair was different, sure, but Steve couldn't help but be entranced.

He kissed Bucky again, slower this time, savouring the feeling. "Couch," Steve murmured, tucking some of Bucky's soft hair behind his ear. Bucky nodded, pushing back as Steve turned them. He walked slowly, guiding Bucky towards the living room as their lips met again.

Nearing the couch, Steve shifted his hands down, hoisting Bucky up into his arms. "Oh god," Bucky gasped, breaking away from the kiss to tangle both hands into Steve's hair. "That's so hot."

Steve slowly lowered Bucky down onto the couch, holding his own body above Bucky's lean torso. "That do it for you, baby?" Steve murmured, his lips finding Bucky's neck.

"God yes," Bucky moaned, arching his body against Steve. "I've been wanting to do this for weeks –  _ ah –  _ wasn't sure, you know, if you were interested." Steve sucked at the skin of Bucky's neck, relishing in the small little gasps he pulled from Bucky's soft lips.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Steve growled, moving back to kiss Bucky again. "You're so gorgeous, so, fucking beautiful." 

Steve jumped slightly, feeling the cool metal of Bucky's fingers against his lower back, pushing his shirt up slowly. Steve pulled back, stripping the material over his head. "How long do we have?" Steve murmured, untucking Bucky's shirt.

"Ideally? An hour and a half," Bucky replied, unbuttoning his shirt and letting the material flutter open. "More likely? An hour, then we've got to get back to that kitchen."

Steve nodded, muffling a soft groan as Bucky trailed his fingers along Steve's abs. "Not that much time then," he murmured, shivering under Bucky's touch.

"Don't waste it, Stevie," Bucky said softly, pulling Steve back down for another kiss. He kissed back, sliding his tongue along Bucky's lower lip.

They kissed like that, rolling their hips together as their hands roamed, for a long time. The actual time blurring to Steve's mind. Bucky's phone interrupted them, chiming merrily from his pocket.

"Fuck, sorry," Bucky gasped, chest heaving. He fumbled for the phone, accepting the call. "Very bad time, Becs. What do you want?"

_ Becca. _

Fuck. Oh fuck. Steve had just been enthusiastically making out with a man that already had a girlfriend. How could Steve have done that? He shifted back, looking for his discarded shirt.

"No, no, you can't come over for dinner," Bucky was saying, looking at Steve with a confused expression. "Because, I told you. Steve's over, and I don't want you to be a third wheel."

Steve's brow furrowed. Becca  _ knew  _ that he was coming over, and she didn't  _ care? _ How could she not care that her boyfriend was concerned about her being a third wheel while he had another man over?

Bucky sighed. "Hold on, Stevie," he said, hand covering the receiver on the phone. "Meet me in the kitchen, we'll get back to it, I suppose."

Bucky moved away, buttoning his shirt back up as he moved to his bedroom. Steve couldn't help himself as he started eavesdropping on Bucky's half of the conversation. Super hearing was a blessing and a curse.

"I told you Becs," Bucky was saying, sounding exasperated. Steve pulled his shirt on, taking the time to tuck it back into his jeans. "I really like this guy, okay? Yes. I'm pretty sure he likes me too."

Steve made his way into the kitchen, letting his mind stay focused on Bucky's conversation. "Oh I don't know, Rebecca," Bucky snapped a bit, clearly agitated by whatever Becca was saying. "Considering the fact that he had his  _ tongue  _ down my throat when you called, yeah, I think he's into guys."

Steve winced slightly. He was into other men, and he was very into Bucky, a man who already had a girlfriend. "Let's just say it was not his phone in his pocket," Bucky continued again. "He was  _ very  _ happy to see me. And no, I'm not going to estimate  _ that, Jesus Becca.  _ What is wrong with you? Oh my god.  _ Stop." _

Steve could feel his cheeks heat in a flush, likewise mirroring the blush he could imagine on Bucky's sharp cheekbones. And he needed to stop imagining that. He'd already gotten too deep. He'd have just run out if he hadn't known the effort Bucky had already spent on dinner.

"No, Becca, no, do not come over," Bucky continued. "Because, if things go well, I'm really hoping to get laid tonight, alright? Steve's like molten hot, and I like him a lot. He's gorgeous, and sweet, and sorta awkwardly charming. Don't ruin this for me, please."

Steve couldn't help the frown. It was odd. The way Bucky talked to his girlfriend about Steve, so callous in the way that Bucky talked about his feelings towards Steve. How could Becca stand it?

"Thank you, thank you," Bucky said quickly, obviously cheering up. "Thank you, I love you, you're the best. Yeah, yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."

Steve shook his head, focusing back on the mess of food stuff. Bucky had put the hamburger back into the fridge, but everything else was still sitting on the island.

"Sorry about her," Bucky said, coming into the kitchen with a smile. "She can't cook, so she likes to try to invite herself over for dinner. Honestly, never grows up that one."

Steve just nodded, unable to take his eyes off Bucky. He was gorgeous, almost painfully so. Bucky's lips were red, still kiss-swollen, and his cheeks still held a high flush. Bucky's dark hair was messy, tousled where Steve's fingers had curled into the soft tresses.

The physical urge to touch Bucky was so strong, even now, after remembering himself. Steve was a terrible person. Still. It didn't stop the desire to slide his arm around Bucky's waist, and to press a soft kiss to his temple.

Steve couldn't act on that impulse though. He couldn't do that to Bucky or to Becca. It wasn't fair to them. He'd already done too much. He wasn't about to make it worse.

"What's next for the burger?" Steve asked, hoping to get Bucky to focus. Bucky smiled, grabbing a bowl and passing it to Steve.

"Toss the shallots in some of this flour," Bucky instructed, passing the bag of flour to Steve. Bucky retrieved the hamburger from the fridge and set to work with that.

Steve poured the flour into the bowl, whatever Wondra flour was. He tossed the tiny onions, figuring that was what a shallot was, in the flour, coating them all liberally.

"Buck?" Steve began, feeling a bit guilty for continuing to use the nickname. "What's next?"

"Frying those shallots," Bucky said with a smile, washing his hands. "Pass 'em here. I'll handle the frying."

Steve handed the bowl to Bucky, who was already getting a pan together. "C'mere, you wanna watch?" Bucky asked, gesturing Steve over to him. Like a moth to the flame, Steve moved in close, settled behind Bucky like they'd been earlier.

God. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be indulging in this kind of contact with Bucky. Steve shouldn't allow himself to get close like this. But he couldn't help it. Bucky had to be part-siren or something. Steve was utterly powerless to resist him.

He watched Bucky work over his shoulder, nose nuzzling against Bucky's soft hair. It was painful, how easy it was to meld into Bucky's space. How simple it felt to hold him close, watch the brunette work as he deftly tossed the shallots in the pan.

Steve hated how it felt, the soft, casual way he could imagine himself falling in love with Bucky Barnes. He could already feel it, where he'd already begun to fall for Bucky.

Bucky kept working, finishing off the shallot and moving on to grilling the burger patties he'd made. He gave the occasional instruction, but after a while, he fell quiet, started humming softly as he worked.

The smell was incredible. Steve's stomach growled, and Bucky chuckled. "Almost done," Bucky promised, turning his head slightly to press a kiss against Steve's cheek. Steve's heart stuttered in his chest. Bucky was so casual, easy with these little affections.

"It smells incredible," Steve said softly. "God, I can't wait." Bucky laughed softly, shifting himself back into Steve's chest. It was like Bucky belonged there, in Steve's arms. It was like there was no place Bucky fit better than he did with Steve.

It wasn't fair to Becca.

Steve couldn't get it out of his head. He liked Bucky so much, but it wasn't fair to do this to Becca. No matter how fucking badly he wanted this. He didn't understand why he couldn't resist Bucky. Steve had never been a homewrecker, never wanted to do that to someone. 

"Alright, here we go," Bucky said, nudging Steve back to plate two burgers in separate plates. "The For Cheddar About It Burger. I need your full, honest critique. Promise."

"I promise to be completely honest about it," Steve swore, giving Bucky a smile. He was certain that he'd have nothing but good things to say about the burger. He'd never complained about Bucky's burgers before.

Steve wasn't likely to start now.

"We can eat on the couch, watch something at the same time?" Bucky asked, moving to the fridge and pulling out two bottles. "Do you wanna beer?"

Bucky turned, holding the bottle towards Steve. Normally, Steve didn't drink. After he received the serum, alcohol didn't have an effect on him, so he usually passed. But at the same time, Steve wasn't sure how to tell Bucky "no", so he reached out and took the bottle.

Turning the bottle over in his hands, Steve eyed the label as if he knew what he was looking at. 'Two Hearted Ale', whatever that meant.

"You like IPAs?" Bucky asked, nodding towards the bottle. "Sorry, it's all I've got at the moment. Usually I've got a few others, but Becs drank the last of my amber ales when she came over last."

"It's fine," Steve said with a smile. "I've not had this kind before. I'll let you know how I feel about it." Bucky smiled, grabbing his plate before heading into the living room.

Steve retrieved his own and started making his way towards the couch. The couch that he had Bucky pressed into maybe twenty minutes before. Steve shivered, remembering the warmth of Bucky's lean body against his.

He had to eat, give Bucky his feedback, and get out. Steve wasn't sure he was a strong enough man to resist the siren call of Bucky Barnes. He didn't want to do something either of them would regret.

Bucky was already on the couch, legs folded beneath him as he smiled towards Steve. "Eating on the couch?" Steve asked, gesturing towards where Bucky has his plate balanced on his knees. "Are you sure?"

Bucky laughed, nodding and patting the space next to him. "Just sit down, Stevie," he replied with a beautiful smile. God, Bucky was  _ so  _ damn beautiful. Steve couldn't possibly resist.

He settled down next to Bucky, keeping a measured distance between them. Steve couldn't lose himself like this again. He wanted Bucky, true, but Bucky had a girlfriend. Steve didn't want to be Bucky's second choice, and he didn't want to wreck something that was already there.

Bucky, on the other hand, seemed to have a different agenda. As soon as Steve was settled, Bucky was moving into his space. He balanced his plate on metallic fingers as he shifted his knees to press them against Steve's thigh, his upper body twisting so that his back pressed against Steve's chest. Bucky acted like he belonged here, next to Steve with Steve's arm draped around the breadth of Bucky's shoulders.

It felt so good, being close to Bucky like this. It was casual, like it was something they did often. Steve was fucked, and definitely not in a good way. He wanted this to be _real._ Steve wanted Bucky like this every damn day. He had to separate his desires from reality though. Bucky was spoken for. This couldn't be their reality.

"Remember, be completely honest with me about this burger," Bucky reminded, turning his head to glance up at Steve. Bucky nodded encouragingly at Steve's burger before he bit into his own.

Steve didn't hesitate this time. He was hungry, and the sooner he ate, the sooner he could get out from the temptation of carding his fingers through Bucky's long hair.

"Oh my god," Steve groaned, the moment the flavour burst on his tongue. Like most of Bucky's burgers, this one was juicy, but the notes of cheddar interspersed with the hamburger were sharp. The slaw was tangy in such a way that it complimented the sharpness of the cheese. "Bucky. This is probably the best burger I've ever had."

Bucky laughed softly. "You've said that before," he said with a smile that could only be described as fond. "I'm not sure if I believe you now."

There was a teasing lilt to Bucky's lips. Steve nearly gave into the desire to kiss the little smirk off them. "Believe me," Steve murmured, taking another bite. The crunchy texture from the shallots was something Steve hadn't experienced before, but it was pleasant. "It's amazing. You're absolutely amazing, Buck."

Steve wasn't expecting Bucky to shift into him, pressing his lips to Steve's in a soft kiss. He knew better, he fucking did, but Steve returned the kiss, brushing his fingers into Bucky's hair gently. "You aren't too bad yourself," Bucky said softly after pulling back. "I'm glad you like it. Think the For Cheddar About It Burger should get regular rotation as a Burger of the Day?"

Steve nodded. "Definitely," he answered, not hesitating in the least. "It's amazing. I don't know how you get so much flavour in the beef. It's always so much better than any other hamburger I've ever eaten."

"The secret is the blend," Bucky told him, tilting his chin up slightly to brush a kiss to Steve's cheek. "It's not just beef. This burger happens to be a blend of ground rib eye and pork fatback. I ground it ahead of time, both to keep my ratios secret and so we could chat without the grinder going. My burgers are almost never all beef."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprise colouring his features. He had a feeling this was a fact that most people weren't privy to, unless specifically asking about the kind of meat Bucky used. "Thank you. You didn't have to tell me that, you know. I know your recipes have to be somewhat secret. I feel like I know more than anyone probably should."

"You do," Bucky admitted, leaning forward to set his empty plate on the coffee table. Steve mirrored the movement, moving with Bucky and stacking his plate on top of Bucky's. "But I've also seen your skills in the kitchen. You handle a knife like I'd expect an Army man to handle a knife, like you're in a knife fight with the food. And should I bring up the blender incident?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, you've got me there," he agreed, unable to resist tucking a strand of Bucky's soft hair behind his ear. "I should probably get going. I've got some work to do."

"Oh," Bucky said, his face immediately falling. Steve couldn't help the guilty feeling that crawled over his skin. Bucky had been so happy, so relaxed. Now, he just looked disappointed, even as his pale gaze shimmered with a quiet pleading. "You have to go… I get it, yeah."

Bucky got up slowly, finishing off the last of his beer quickly. Steve got up and made his way towards the door. "Thank you," he said, pausing with his hand on the door knob. "For dinner, and the company."

Bucky was in Steve's space in an instant, arms curling around Steve's shoulders and neck as the other man pulled Steve into an embrace. "We should do it again sometime," Bucky whispered, nose brushing Steve's jaw. "Maybe next time you won't have to work, so we can spend more time together."

Steve saw the kiss coming this time, tilting his head at the last second so that Bucky's soft lips pressed into Steve's cheek. Bucky inhaled sharply as he stepped back, his eyes now dulled with the rejection that Bucky had obviously picked up on.

The weight of that listless stare was too heavy. Steve wasn't proud of it, but he fled. Hightailing it out of Bucky's apartment as fast his super soldier serum would let him.

Steve wasn't stupid. He'd royally fucked this whole thing up, and he had absolutely no idea what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve would be the first to admit, he was acting like a coward.

He'd been avoiding Bucky for the last two weeks, ignoring texts and phone calls, and staying in the tower whenever Bucky's truck was parked outside. It was the easy way out, choosing to simply not engage. Fuck, his Ma would be so disappointed in him.

Steve was currently unwrapping his hands after he spent more time than anyone should spend on the punching bag. Although Tony would be glad to know that Steve didn't break it this time.

"Alright," Sam's voice interrupted Steve's inner lamenting. "You, talk. You've been moping like a sad puppy for the last two weeks. And you haven't tried to drag me to your boy's truck for a burger. So. Talk."

Steve sighed. Honestly, he should have seen this whole thing coming. "It's complicated," he said, hoping against hope that Sam would leave it at that.

"So uncomplicate it," Sam, predictably, demanded. He crossed his arms, looking completely unamused.

"I kissed him," Steve admitted, rubbing his face with his towel. He ran the material over his hair, patting the sweat-damp tresses dry. "I kissed Bucky, really kissed him. And they were the best damn kisses of my life."

"And the problem is?" Sam prompted, taking a seat on the bench next to Steve. "You like this guy, he likes you. So why are you avoiding him?"

Steve sighed, hanging his head sadly. "A couple of reasons," he said, wishing this conversation could be over already. "One, Bucky doesn't know I'm Captain America. He probably won't like me once he finds that out. Two, and this is the big one, Bucky has a girlfriend."

Sam winced in sympathy. "Sorry man," he murmured, patting Steve's shoulder gently. "For what it's worth, I was under the impression that he was interested in you, and, you know, at least mostly gay. He was not subtle when he told us about his 'type', after all."

"You never met her," Steve continued, feeling lighter now that he was speaking. "Beautiful woman, petite, dark hair with sky blue eyes. Her name's Becca. She seemed nice. I think she knew that Bucky and I, um, made out. She called, while we were, and Bucky was very candid in their conversation."

"So if she knew, and didn't tell Bucky to stop, maybe they have an open relationship?" Sam asked, clearly trying to help.

"That's what I've come up with, after reading about those," Steve agreed. "That's not what I want, though. I don't want to share him, Sam. And I don't want to be his second choice."

Sam gave Steve's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "So, you just have to try to move on," his friend said, getting up and offering his hand to help Steve to his feet. "And maybe try just being friends with him. I liked the kid. He's got a moxie that I respect."

"I don't think I can do that," Steve countered, taking the offered hand and getting to his feet. "I'll always want more from him, and that's not fair to him. I'm just going to keep my distance until it doesn't hurt as much."

"If you're sure, man," Sam sighed. "I think it's a mistake, but you get to make those yourself, I suppose."

Steve nodded, wrapping the towel around his neck. "I'm going to my floor," he said, knowing that Sam was right. He wasn't about to listen to advice, though. "I've got packing to do."

Steve didn't wait for Sam to reply, just headed for the elevator. He really was packing. Over the last two weeks, Steve had decided he wanted his own place. Pepper helped him purchase the beautiful brownstone in Park Slope after making sure that it met SHIELD's security requirements. It wasn't Prospect Heights, and it was probably way more space then he needed, but Steve was happy to be moving.

He'd never felt quite at home in the tower before. 

Steve didn't have much packing left, just a few clothes, his shield and suit, and his art supplies. He'd only been waiting for Tony to finish security on the house, and putting Jarvis into the house as well. With the help of Pepper, they'd mostly furnished and decorated the whole house.

The brownstone had four floors, way more than Steve ever imagined having for himself. The first floor was connected to a lovely garden, and had what Tony was calling a "modern media haven for the old soul" and a "boring, old school napping room".

The second floor housed the living room and formal dining room, as well as a state-of-the-art kitchen that Steve would never admit to imagining the way Bucky would look cooking in it.

The last two floors had initially been five bedrooms between them. And Steve kept three of them. One for himself, two for any potential guests he might have. The smallest bedroom, Steve has converted into a home gym, so he didn't have to come to the tower every day for his daily workout. One of the bedrooms on the fourth floor had been turned into a studio. It had incredible natural lighting, and Steve couldn't wait to paint in it.

He was officially moving in tomorrow, but Steve figured he might as well sleep there tonight. After spending two weeks buying a house, decorating and furnishing it, and hiding from Bucky, Steve was feeling a bit trapped here in the tower.

He packed up his things, filling two duffle bags with the remaining clothes, art supplies, and his suit. He stacked them near the door and set his shield next to them.

A soft, almost tentative knock echoed through the room. Steve sighed. That was probably Pepper with more things for him to sign. He went to the door and opened it. "Is there something–" Steve stopped cold, his entire body freezing.

Bucky was standing in his doorway, holding a small box. He looked beautiful, as he always did. Bucky's hair was loose, curling around his face in an artful wave. He was wearing a tight, black T-shirt with a beige leather jacket covering his arms. But Bucky looked tired too, dark circles beneath his eyes and the flat line of his mouth masked any emotion he might be feeling.

"So," Bucky began, looking at Steve blankly. "You are alive. See, I was worried something bad happened to you since you disappeared on me."

Steve opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say, but knowing he had to say something. "No, you're gonna let me finish," Bucky interrupted, steeling himself with a visible intake of breath. "I was fucking worried, so, I came here, marched right into Tony Stark's office and demanded to know what happened to Steve Rogers, and if he was okay. Only to be told, that Steve Rogers doesn't, in fact, work for Stark Industries.

"Steve Rogers is Captain  _ fucking  _ America," Bucky continued, pushing Steve into the room with a surprising amount of force and stalking in after him. "So now, I'm here. Telling you that I get it. Captain America can't be gay or whatever. You're not the first guy I've liked that's been in the closet, and you probably won't be the last."

Bucky paused, his face finally breaking into the saddest expression Steve had ever seen. "I just thought you liked me," he finished on a whisper. Bucky took a step away from Steve, staring at him like Steve broke his heart.

"I do like you," Steve told him, unable to keep from telling Bucky the truth. He wanted Bucky to know the truth, even if he never wanted to talk to Steve again.

"Then don't you think I deserved to know the truth?" Bucky demanded with a sigh. "Here. I made this for you. I call it the Here Today, Tarragon Tomorrow Burger. Because that's what you've got. One chance, right now. Tomorrow, I'm gone."

Steve took the box, cracking it open to see one of Bucky's burgers, still hot. It had a sharp scent to it, like something tangy and utterly delicious. He set the box aside and crossed his arms. He knew the pose was intimidating, as he had been told several times before. Bucky did seem to recoil a bit.

"That's awfully rich, coming from you," Steve sniped, feeling bitter. Bucky had come here, given Steve an ultimatum burger, like this was all Steve's fault. "What does your  _ girlfriend  _ think of all this, hmm? She supports you coming here to give me this ultimatum?"

"Girlfriend? I don't–"

"Don't insult my intelligence," Steve interrupted, moving closer. He would feel guilty about this later, about using his size to intimidate someone he genuinely cared about. "I'm not interested in being a part of whatever open relationship you have, and I'm not interested in being anyone's second choice."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Bucky said, voice holding a slight tremor. "I don't even know where you  _ got  _ that idea from. I don't have a girlfriend because I'm gay, Steve. So whatever girlfriend that you think I have, you're wrong."

"Don't try to tell me Becca is just a friend," Steve retorted, unwilling to accept Bucky's words at face value. They interacted together like people closer than friends. He wasn't a fool. "I know what 'just friends' looks like, and that's not it."

Bucky's lush mouth fell open in apparent surprise. "Becca," he echoed. Steve couldn't help the ugly smirk. He'd caught Bucky in the lie. The brunette could try to talk himself out of this, but that face there told Steve all he needed to know. "You think  _ Becca  _ is my girlfriend? Stevie, you big, beautiful idiot. Becca is my twin sister."

That… was a possibility Steve has not considered. Twin sister. God, that actually made complete and total sense. They had the same hair colour, the exact same hair colour. They had similar eye colours, although Bucky's were a lighter shade of blue. They had the same chin – dimple right in the centre – even if Bucky's was more prominent.

"Oh my god," Steve groaned, dropping his arms and stepping back. "I'm an idiot… I saw the way you two were so in sync at the truck, and I just, I assumed you were  _ together. _ Do you, you know, hate me?"

Bucky shook his head. "No, far from it," he assured Steve, moving into Steve's space. Steve welcomed him this time, arms winding around Bucky's waist as Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders. "Actually, I think I'm still kinda falling for you."

Steve let out a soft, happy laugh, before he swayed into Bucky, his lips finding Bucky's quickly in the sweetest of kisses. "I've kinda been falling for you since I saw you move a box into your truck about a month before I let Sam convince me to try your burgers," Steve confessed, kissing Bucky again. He could now, no lingering guilt. It felt even better this way. "I, um, I'm moving back to Brooklyn. Tonight, probably. No bells and whistles until tomorrow. Would you like to see my place?"

Bucky's answering grin was the most beautiful sight Steve had ever seen. "That depends," Bucky began, his smile turning cheeky. "How's the kitchen?"

"I've been assured it's professional-grade, state-of-the-art," Steve said, pressing his lips against Bucky's forehead softly. "I thought of you when I saw it, and when I had the appliances replaced. It's a chef's kitchen, I was told."

Bucky melted into Steve, fingers tangling into Steve's hair. "You tease," Bucky murmured, pulling Steve in for a slow kiss. "I'd love to see your new place."

Steve smiled, pulled away after kissing Bucky again. "I have a few things to take, just a couple of duffles, and a shield," he said, slinging the bags over his shoulders. "Next time we go somewhere, we take my motorcycle."

"God, yes," Bucky replied, his smile gracing his lips. Steve grabbed his shield and held it out to Bucky. "Wait, you want me to carry it? Isn't this like a national icon?"

"So am I, according to the Smithsonian," Steve retorted, gesturing with the shield again. "Didn't see you hesitate to touch me."

Bucky laughed, took the shield carefully with his metal hand. "It's light," he marvelled, turning the shield over with a curious expression. "Lighter than I was expecting."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Steve said with a chuckle. "Come on, we'll get a car."

"Ooh, yes, take me home, Stevie," Bucky murmured, linking his right arm with Steve's left. "Lead the way, Captain."

"I have a question," Steve asked, leaning in to brush his lips against Bucky's temple. "What  _ does  _ the Plain James Burger mean?"

Bucky laughed, winter-blue eyes shining. "Well, it's not the third date," he began, resting his head against Steve's shoulder for a moment. "But since you are Captain America, I'll make an exception. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, and I thought it would be a neat play on the phrase 'Plain Jane' by using my given name. But seriously. You should just keep calling me Bucky."

Steve nodded, leading Bucky out of his suite. He didn't know what the future would hold, but maybe he didn't need all the answers. Steve just knew that he was starting something new with Bucky, and it was something that made him really happy.

Steve hadn't been lying when he said he was falling for Bucky Barnes. And if Steve had his way, he'd get to feel like this for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we've come to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I loved writing this fic and getting to look up burger recipes. Stay tuned next week, because I start publishing Part 4 of my Soulmates series! (I'm excited, can you tell?)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete, and I plan on posting a chapter on Sundays until we reach completion. Please kudos, comment, subscribe, I'll love you forever!
> 
>  **Talk Stucky With Me:** [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/cSthmvB)


End file.
